Creepy Psycho Stalker Lesbian
by IchiRuki7
Summary: Haha so this story is totally true, and weird...Hope you enjoy!  :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first of all I want to say that THIS STORY IS REAL. I did change names and a few other things. This story claims that Rukia…(obviously me) is a creepy psycho stalker lesbian. I AM NOT REALLY! LOL enjoy the story!**

**Oh and this story is supposed to suck because I needed to vent my feelings and no it doesn't really have anything to do with bleach.**

Rukia walked in the door to her social studies classroom. Everyone was standing talking to their friends. No one was really excited to see the new teacher, they had a lot of different teachers in this class that had come and gone. As Rukia walked in the scent of lavender filled her nostrils as she looked to see Ichigo sitting in the back of the classroom with headphones in as usual, because Ichigo doesn't give a shit about that class. Right then the young, pretty, female teacher walked in just as everyone quickly sat down. She was clearly in her mid-twenties with brown partially curly hair. She was average in height and had a deeply sweet heart. It was her first day here in this small town as of which is rarely heard of.

For the week Rukia minded her own business and never thought that maybe she could possibly be a lesbian and secretly love her teacher maybe a bit more than a teacher. Rukia was always in to guys and had silly crushes but never actually went out with a guy before, so Rukia wasn't quite sure what this feeling could mean. This feeling at first was just a little speck at the back of her mind, until it grew into a mind bottling tumor that eventually killed anything living in Rukias body.

The teacher… (Lets call her Miss. Linker…) was a very sweet person who could really connect with her students. Her being young made it easier for everyone to get along; she was of this era (2011) so she was into everything that most teenagers are. Although she did give some pretty hard work and extremely long annoying projects she was a pretty likeable person. She would come into class every day with a smile on her face.

Rukia had Social Studies second period so she was in Miss. Linkers homeroom class. She would sometimes go up to Miss. Linkers desk just to say hi, and get a conversation started.

One week Rukias class had to study the Constitution and bill of rights. They had to write a report on each of the sections (which were really long and stupid.) Rukia was in a group of about 5 different people, and quickly got all their work done. So Rukia went up to Miss. Linker and just started talking,and blabbing her big fat mouth. They were actually starting to become friends, which is very creepy.

At this time Ichigo was still in the back listening to his music, silently mouthing the words…(FUCK YOU BITCH!) at me. I quickly glared, which me and Ichigo did a lot…Just like in Science…Haha xD

Anyways those last few weeks that the freshman class had with Miss. Linker flew by; she had made promises to another school district and was only at Rukias high school for about 6 weeks.

**Last week of Miss. Linkers teaching**

Now Rukia started to have strange dreams about Miss. Linker. She slowly grew into liking her more than just a friend and a teacher she was OBSESSED… Which was completely out of Rukias control,(her friends said otherwise.)

Miss linker left, saying goodbye is a hard thing to do especially when it is saying goodbye to someone you know you will never see again. Miss. Linker was very important to Rukia and she didn't want to see her go. By now Rukia was definitely considering the possibility of being a lesbian, and was trying to accept it.

It was so hard to say goodbye, but Rukia finally did. It took about a month to get completely over her strange obsession with Miss. Linker, but thankfully she did.

**Time went on, about a month passed. Rukia plays the Piccolo in something called pep band (where you play in the high school band for basketball games and such…) **

Rukias first game was normal. She was having a lot of fun and made a lot of new friends. Her life was finally back to normal, and she knew at this point that there was no way she was actually a lesbian.

Rukia had gotten over Miss. Linker so she was open to anything.

Rukias 3rd game she noticed some magnificent cheerleaders, all so beautiful and full of pep! There was one that stood out to her though, let's call her Sananaka (obviously not her real name.). She was beautiful and perfect and special in every way. She looked like Miss. Linker in so many ways…She was a senior in high school with a life ahead of her.

Sananaka would cheer her heart out. Not knowing that every moment I was staring at her looking, studding her. At first this obsession wasn't bad. It got worse every game until Rukia would come home with puffy cheeks crying, because she wanted Sananaka so bad. Maybe not as a girlfriend but a friend, someone she could talk to and trust.

After finally getting over Miss. Linker Rukia was almost certain that she in fact was a lesbian

The next morning in the library Rukia was talking to Ichigo about her problem. Knowing Ichigo, he freaked out, started laughing, and started calling Rukia a lesbian. Ichigo clearly understood though and was a very good friend to Rukia. Ichigo was always THE ONE who got Rukia addicted to things…such as BLEACH, FANFICTION, CODE GEASS…and many other things.(:

Rukia has a Bacebook where you can chat with friends…So she sent Sananaka a beautiful message telling her how amazing and beautiful she was. She waited for a day but there was no response. Rukia figured Sananaka thought she was a creepy psycho stalker lesbian….Which she was…So Rukia gave up, and last all hope for becoming close to Sananaka.

Then she got a message saying how thankful she was that someone took the time to write something so nice about her! Rukia was filled with joy and happiness and didn't have to live with the strange obsession anymore!

If you are wondering…Sananaka is a cheer leader, she is amazing, and is everything I have ever wanted to be. The reason I chose Sananaka was because she reminds me sooo much of my old teacher Miss. Linker. AGAIN THESE ARE NOT THERE REAL NAMES! Ichigo is played by my amazingly awesome friend Miku Alli IRL! I am obviously Rukia, and Miss. Linker is my old Social Studies teacher. This sucks because we have some weird douche bag teacher now. Who has a hairy mole Haha anyways I know maybe possibly I was a lesbian for a short time in my life…BUT I AM COMPLETELY OVER THAT WEIRD STAGE! Haha xD

**THE END!**

**Yeah that was a creepy part of my life, but now it turns out that I and Sananaka are friends! And I am no lesbian…**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This really doesn't have anything to do with Bleach. But it's a hell of a true story!**

**Ichigo Kurosaki is played by my amazing friend Miku Alli.**

**The names have been changed trust me, But only a few letters. Because I'm lazy like that.**

**I don't own Bleach. Duh.**

February 1st 2011 is the day. The day I thought my Creepy Psycho Stalker Lesbian life had changed, but no…I walk in the band room, for our study hall period. Some of the band kids including Ichigo Kurosaki go into the band room to hang out with our awesome band teacher. I walk in the band room just to find the band teacher (Leisz) talking to Ichigo Kurosaki, and a few juniors and seniors in high school. As I walk into Leisz's office I hear a shrill voice, yelling at the computer screen…Obviously It was Ichigo, who else would yell at a freaking computer? Everyone was crowded around the computer, watching videos of dumbasses trying to play a contrabass saxophone. It's amazing what things can humor humans these days. There were two seniors and a junior in high school watching also. Leisz has several T.A.'s so it's hard to keep track of who's who…I mean they think they're better than us freshman anyway so it doesn't really matter right? The girl who was sitting behind freisz at the time got up grabbed her backpack and walked out of the band room. Who would of thought she would be the next girl I would become obsessed with?

On February 5th there was music competition called Solo & Ensemble in which I shall play my saxophone and beat everyone's asses. Unfortunately I have to play my solo in front of the band on Friday, then did I know I would have another creepy obsession to a girl, well a junior girl, named Hailey Whirley. Hailey has dark brown hair and eyes. She's fairly tall and not the most beautiful girl in the world. (Isn't it weird that I always fall in love with the ugly ones?) Leisz and Hailey are both very close. I've always had a minor crush on Leisz, I mean, he is pretty hot when you think about it…But I guess then I didn't want to believe I could possibly be a lesbian, so I made up little crushes on teachers in disguise. Everyday Hailey would walk into the band room, and go straight into Leisz's office, not even bothering to look up from her blasting music.

Friday came along very fast, and I totally panicked during my solo. It. Was. An. Epic. FAIL. Gahhh, way to embarrass myself. Then I wasn't too obsessed with Hailey as I was with Sananaka and Miss. Linker. My obsession only grew in a short period of time. Well, technically I didn't even know her then, I only knew her in my dreams and in my heart where the love was. I wanted to know her so bad I would force myself to spy on her every chance I could. I sat on the edge of the saxophone section, in case I could get a small glimpse of her doing her homework. Unfortunately she always shut the door, probably didn't want to hear a big epic fail at us freshman playing our instruments.

Then one day we met at a youth group I began going to. We both introduced ourselves and quickly began to realize we already knew each other from band, I guess she was pretty excited to meet me because a few days later we started texting each other over the phone, learning all these juicy secrets about each other. She was someone I looked up to, not someone I physically or mentally loved. I mean for heaven's sake NO WAY COULD IIIII be a lesbian right? Well maybe? I mean she was so sweet, and someone I actually wanted to be. She had everything, especially the great love of our band teacher, at the time I thought I was craving. Of course I was jealous, but still to this day I don't even have a clue why I care or cared about her so much, she really shouldn't mean anything to me, we were 3 ages apart and totally different people.

Life went on after that and I would see her in the band room all the time talking to Leisz and Ichigo Kurosaki, and I would always say hi and be super nice to her. We were what you would consider acquaintances. We continued to text and talk over the phone, and quickly were able to trust each other with everything. So with that…Things happened. We grew close in each other, but just as friends, but I knew somewhere deep inside I was craving her for more. I just didn't want to admit it, and that definitely threw me into denial, in which I could never escape.

Hailey texted me one night telling me some super secret stuff…She mentioned she wasn't a virgin, and I flipped out. It was just so terribly scary you know? To have someone you know and secretly love tell you that they are not a virgin. I just about died. Out of all the people I would have suspected to not be a virgin Hailey wasn't one of them, who would have thought HAILEY out of all people, not a virgin? She told me she had done it with several guys, SEVERAL times. Yet, she never sounded like she was ashamed of it. She's a hard core Christian too, so I really didn't understand that at all. Things were starting to get really confusing.

In science the next day I told Ichigo absolutely everything and he was just like "WHATEVER…" So ICHIGO WASN'T ANY HELP WITH MY CRISIS! GAHHHHHH! It makes me wonder if Ichigo isn't a virgin…Hmmmmmm. LMAO! JK, he is! Haha but Ichigo should really learn to understand other people's problems, because people like ME could use some advice. The only thing Ichigo could mutter about the subject was "IT DOESN'T MATTER" which I wish it could just not matter, but it matters in so many ways. I mean I LOVE that girl, how could it NOT matter?

So now the story continues with the present situation. Hailey and I haven't been talking at all. And it's starting to look like I should really take Ichigo's advice and not care. So I'm done with this. And I DON'T CARE! Hah…Who needs Hailey? NOT ME!

**Lately I've figured out that everything was just a "phase" And I'm not nor have ever been a lesbian! I just looked up to Hailey a lot. BUT I'M OVER IT! xD XD xD XD xD I Think…Unless I end up adding ANOTHER chapter to this. D: Gah…Pray for me? Lolz**


End file.
